1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a food container provided with a divider to appropriately partition the inner space of the food container as desired and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an appliance serving to store food products at a low temperature. Depending on the conditions of the food products, the refrigerator may store food in a cooled state or a frozen state.
As user preferences diversify and diets change, refrigerators are becoming larger and more multifunctional. Accordingly, products having various configurations are being released regarding the way of opening and closing the door and the construction of the accommodation space. For example, in the case of the doors of the refrigerators, there may be a door openable by rotating about a hinge, and a drawer type door allowing a food container connected to the door of a refrigerator to slide forward of the refrigerator to be withdrawn.
A food container to store food is connected to the interior of the drawer type door. In the case that there is no separate constituent provided to partition the inner space of the food container, food items are stacked one on another. In the case that the food items are stored in a stacked manner, a food item stored at a lower position in the food container may be damaged. In addition, the stacked items cannot be easily identified, and accordingly retrieving a desired food item may be difficult. Inconveniently, to retrieve a desired item, all the stacked items may need to be taken out of the food container.
For this reason, a divider to partition the space of the food container has been mounted to the food container. The divider has merely been arranged to divide the inner space of the food container. In this case, divided spaces have been preset regardless of the size and kinds of food, making it difficult to efficiently accommodate food. In addition, the divider may be inconvenient to use since introducing or retrieving food to be stored is substantially inconvenient.
In the case of the conventional food container, the divider has been slidably provided in the food container to address the aforementioned inconvenience. A rail unit has been mounted to an inner side surface of the food container, and the divider has been allowed to slide on the rail unit to appropriately divide the inner space of the food container as desired.